The Lion and the Wolf
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: I'm obsessed with the song "The Lion and the Wolf" by Thrice. Past Victor/Logan mentioned in this fic. R&R


**Title:** The Lion and The Wolf

**Lyrics Used: **And both the wolf and lion crave/The same thing in the end

**A/N:** I'm obsessed with this song at the moment :) and this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction that's based/inspired by a song. So don't blame me if it's flawed, I still love it and am still obsessed with the song. I'm also obsessed with Victor's view of each name (it aught to be canon but sadly I've only found it in rp's and fanfiction).

* * *

><p>James Howlett<p>

James Logan

Jimmy

Logan

Wolverine

Weapon X

He had so many different names, so many different personas. A small amount of time Victor found himself to be unsure about each name and each person those names represented. The rest of the time he knew though, he knew which name belonged to whom. James Howlett was his first friend. James Logan is his brother. Jimmy is and will always be his pack and the animal in him dictates that Jimmy was his in every way. Jimmy was his to love in a rather incestuous kind of way, Jimmy was his to adore and finally his to hurt. He didn't share easily, hence why he targeted lovers and enemies mostly. Logan was a traitor and a stranger standing in Jimmy's place. Wolverine was his enemy. Weapon X is just an empty shell and a mere puppet. A nothing.

It was 'Jimmy' he focused on mostly. His little brother. His pack. His pride, if you put it in a lion's sense due to the fact that so many people referred to him being a feline of sorts when in fact he was just a raw animal. His, that's all it came down to in the end of the day. Packs, prides, groups and teams. It was the same. Just different fancy names self-important people used.

Victor was sure that 'Jimmy' would want the same thing as him in the end. Crave it even. Death to everyone else who wasn't Jimmy, death to James Howlett, death to James Logan, death to Logan, death to Wolverine and death to Weapon X. And the fact that it was 'Logan' who was the foremost person in his brother's skin only served to piss him off even more. Victor snarled angrily as he gripped dog tags until his palms bled from his own claws cutting into them. 'Logan' was a tame mutt playing the good guy without even seeing is own reflection properly.

If 'Logan' saw what he was, if he saw who 'Jimmy' is in the mirror it would be a frightening and glorious sight to behold. It would be the same thing as having a wolf to mock the position of a mere domesticated dog, after all a wolf could never be tamed even less then any other animal in Victor's opinion. A dog would rely on human masters too much; a wolf would be licking his red fangs and seeking the dominant position of the pack.

The wolf would be true to nature, would be everything a mere mutt wasn't. He would be wild. He would be true.

Victor Creed eyed the mansion with absolute disgust as he watched 'Logan' who was wearing his brother's skin walk by beside a frail. What a mockery he was making of 'Jimmy'. Crouching down he coldly watched the mansion, tucked away in the shadows and out of sight. He was outside while 'Logan' who never realized what he was or what kind of animal he really is, was inside.

Beside him laid the dead body of his no longer running competition. 'Logan' would have to clean this mess up; he was always cleaning up after Victor. But then again, Victor was the alpha in this pack, pride. 'Jimmy' was his equal but 'Logan' was nothing more then a beta. Lower then a beta, a nothing.

Eyeing the dead 'competition' with an uncaring and cold expression he sneered. The pretty frail never realized that by lying with a mere dog she got a wolf who belonged to him instead. It was only natural to him to get ride of her. He did her the mercy of a quick death, lucky frail. He carved a message into her flat soft belly.

_And both the wolf and lion crave_

_The same thing in the end_

And below that message he picked up while listening to a rather fitting song was three words. Three simple little words that would chill 'Logan' to the bone and excite 'Jimmy'.

_You're mine Jimmy_

Victor didn't share well with others. But then again, he was an animal and been told that he was the type of animal that didn't share well with anyone. They've most likely got it from national geographic about big cats or whatever. Idiots, the lot of them. But it entertained him enough to note the simple little observations and explanations.

It was nearly time to go, the wind was shifting and the windows were open. He was half surprised that he wasn't discovered, after all there was two psychic's living in this mansion. One frail. And one deeply set in the grey area punching bag. Victor hated him, hated how he uses pretty little words to bond a makeshift family and keep some rather powerful mutants under control with giving them a black and white view. Foolish children.

Chuckling slightly he stood up and scaled the wall quickly. He remained there until 'Logan' caught sight of him. A loud hateful growl was heard, the wonderful sound of metal sliding against metal. Maybe if 'Logan' hated him enough he would drown on that hatred giving his brother his proper place back. Smirking cruelly as he watched as he was charged knowing that 'Logan' won't get to him in time. And the rest of the X-Men were either out saving some foolish situation or just plain slow. Giving a wave and eyeing the gleaming claws for a second he leapt off the wall took off. Laughing.

He wasn't kind to 'Logan', but he was kind to 'Jimmy'. His wolf in lamb's skin. Pity he couldn't let Victor in to play. They'd have such a great time.


End file.
